Talking to the Moon
by UnjustToMe
Summary: She left and he was there not getting over it. When it comes to moving on, understanding what happened comes by in the quickest and most underrated way. not a good summary


A/N: This is just a tiiiiiiiinnnnnnyyyyyyyyyy one-shot I made for Persona 4 with the pairing KanjixNaoto. Been a fan of them for a while. Ahihihi~! I apologize if ever they are OOC and stuff. Not really well-versed in the world of P4 yet. I did try my best though! Ahihihi~! Thanks for readin'! ^_^

**Talking to the Moon**

"_I sit by myself talking to the moon,_

_Trying to get to you,_

_And hope you're on the other side, _

_Talking to me too;_

_Or, am I fool who sits alone,_

_Talking to the moon?"_

Kanji Tatsumi, that's who he is, or rather who he thought he was after she left for good.

She, the one who had made him act differently. She, the girl who had made him question himself all over again. She, the person who had brought him to understand things he never understood clearly. She, the one who was... no, is still very special to him.

She left not to another town or to the city like Souji-senpai or Yosuke-senpai or Rise. Not to a different country like Yukiko-senpai or Chie-senpai, even for just a little while. Not even to another world like Teddie did.

She left on a fine summer day, when the breeze was cool to the skin and the sun was flying in the sky it shared with the clouds. She left with a smile on her face, an intricate design that made her look happy. She left right after she told him for the last time what he had always wanted to hear. She left with a hand still connected to his and with the rarely seen tears in her eyes.

She left.

Without telling anyone, she left.

Without lifting a finger, she left.

Without saying goodbye, she left.

Well, that was not exactly true because she always said goodbye.

Before she left, she always said that word. Over and over again to him, to their friends, to her family, to her friends' families, to everyone she knew.

Ironic, it is, how she never got around saying goodbye to when she needed to say goodbye the most.

She left, without leaving, without saying when, without a goodbye.

She left, forever.

She was gone.

She was gone forever.

Kanji sighed; he put her plushie down and walked outside. Many days have passed since she left. Many have grieved and moved on but he, Kanji, had never gotten over her.

It was already December and, as he rubbed his ungloved fingers together trying to keep warm, his feet had led him to the bridge. An old one but still sturdy. No one knew this but this is where he and she would spend special times together. In truth, they were countable, not more than ten, but they were the most special memories.

It was nighttime and as he sighed constantly, the mist from his breath visible and grand, the river that flowed under the bridge made a sign to the full moon above.

Kanji reminisced.

He and she had spent a million times under this same moon elsewhere and only one time with the bridge. She and he were so full of life, vibrant while everyone else was asleep. A lot of noise they were making but the town pretended not to hear anything and continued snoring. He tried to remember why they had been there but in vain. He simply recollected the fact that it was the first time they had been to the bridge. They had so much fun and from then on, returned to the bridge occasionally. They had silently agreed for it as a sort of secret base. Few people pass by this bridge because it was so aged. It was all to them, and them alone.

The moon was full back then too, round and lunar. It illuminated the whole town without any help. The way it had been doing its job for thousands of years was the way she had illuminated him. She-

"Naoto..." Kanji barely whispered her name "I miss you. Why'd ya leave? You said we'd be hangin' out 'til forever. Why'd ya go into forever without me?"

Kanji cried the tears. He wet the bridge with a few drops of emotion while crossing himself. It was stupid: living in the past. But he just couldn't get pass it. And he cried some more.

She left.

She was gone.

That was the horrible truth and, as he, Kanji, talked to the moon; the truth dawned in him more than it had for all the time that had passed.

Maybe he should stop.

Maybe he should turn the depression into something else, but what?

Maybe... maybe... maybe he should try, for her sake.

For her sake, he had done anything and everything. Likewise, for his sake she had returned the favor.

Honestly, she would be yelling at him for acting so foolishly. She would probably even question his manliness, that wouldn't be good.

Imagining her face going red and teaching him a lesson, Kanji chuckled under his wet face. And with the darkness in his heart, the light that she has always shone proved to be stronger. The moon had once again defeated the night.

Kanji wiped away the waterworks and sighed for the last time that night. He squeezed the antiquated wooden railings, making a silent vow like he had done with her before and left with a smile. He didn't even say goodbye even when he knew that it would be a while before he will come back. Because he will come back, someday.

To relive the memories.

To remember this moment.

To remember their promises.

To remember her.

For her sake.

And he whispered:

"For Naoto's sake."

NOTE: The lyric at the first part is taken from the song Talking to the Moon by Bruno Mars. In this note, I like this song. :)


End file.
